Sailing Dangers
by Isaacivan
Summary: An unexpected event sends the Adepts off of Gaia Falls... Suggested IsaacMia. Rated T for death and violence.
1. Prolouge

Sailing Dangers

Isaac: Well, it took you long enough.

Garet: Get on with it!

Isaacivan: Okay, okay! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. If there were virtual cookies I would give them to everyone who reviewed. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!

Isaacivan: I do not own Golden Sun. Nintendo and Camelot do.

_*3 years after the quest*_

Ivan stood looking out at the wall of mist that the ship was approaching. He felt a little frighted somehow... The other Adepts were down inside the boat, eating dinner. Sheba came out slowly, feeling concerned.

"What's wrong, Ivan?"

"I just feel like we shouldn't go to Lemuria. I don't know why."

"Ivan, have you had more visions?"

"..."

"Maybe you should meditate..."

"Yeah, thats a good idea. See you in a few hours!"

"Bye"

Suddenly the boat rocked.

"What was that?" asked Sheba.

"I don't know!"

The other Adepts rushed out, while the boat rocked again.

"The currents!" bellowed Felix.

"But we haven't entered the mist yet!" shouted Piers.

"How could this be?!" yelled Isaac.

"Dunno, but let's stop it!"

"We're going backwards!" screamed Jenna.

The boat was going backwards at a speed of hundreds of miles an hour... until they shot off of Gaia Falls. And kept falling. And falling. And falling. And a few hundred meters away, a cloaked figure watched with satisfaction. His plan was going perfectly. He would have them in his grasp, in his advantage.

Isaacivan: Okay, this is my first fic. Thank you all who have reviewed, if you did not all my fics would be as bad as this one. And ideas are good too. I won't write a new chapter until I think this one is done. I will also be writing a Twilight Princess fic soon too. Until next time!

-Isaacivan


	2. The Adventure Starts

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been very occupied lately, but enjoy!**

**I don't own Nintendo, Golden Sun, or Camelot.**

_As the ship was falling, the Adepts were knocked out by something..._

Isaac woke up slowly, and took in his surroundings. The ship was totally wrecked, and his friends were unconscious. He ran to the first person in sight, Jenna. He took her wrist and felt it. There was no pulse. Isaac stood up with tears in his eyes, looking for anyone, anyone who was still alive. Then he heard a call of help:

"Isaac... help me..."

He ran to the source, Mia, and held her hand.

"Mia, are you okay?"

She tried to sit up, then grimaced and fell down again.

"Isaac, who did this?"

"I don't know."

"Are the others okay?"

Isaac turned his head away, and was still crying softly. Then he noticed a hooded figure in the shadows, who had been watching them.

"Who are you?"

"That should not concern you. Take a look at your friend."

Mia was looking weaker by the second.

"How could you do something like this?!"

The figure walked toward him, casually kicking aside the bodies of Felix and Garet.

"You'll find that out soon enough. Now hand her over."

"Never."

"Very well then. I shall take her."

Isaac tried to protect her, but to no avail. The figure had casted some sort of Psynergy, which knocked Isaac aside. Isaac normally wouldn't have been affected by this, but he had been weakened. Isaac watched with horror as his friend was stabbed in the heart, and her body was carelessly tossed aside. Isaac then bursted into tears as the figure laughed and teleported away. As he teleported away, Isaac heard him whisper to himself:

"Now only two who can stop me. Perfect."

Isaac stood up and ran to Mia. She had stopped moving, and her face was pale. She managed two words:

"Goodby, Isaac."

"Mia, you can't die! You're the only friend I have left"

She barely managed to kiss him softly on the cheek, then fell backwards and grew still.

That night, Isaac refused to leave her body, and slept on the hard rock.

In the morning, Isaac woke with a stiff back. He sat up, and then remembered the previous day's events. He stood up and stretched, still not letting go of Mia's hand. Then he noticed another figure in armour wielding a sword.

"Don't worry, I am here to help you."

"How can I trust you?"

"..."

"Speak up!"

"How would you like to know who did this to your friends?"

Isaac perked up immediately.

"How about you guess"

"Okay"

"He wants the rest of the power of alchemy that you have."

"No way, not Alex"

"Sadly, yes"

"Why are you helping me?"

"..."

"Come on!"

"I have my reasons."

"Well, I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"MY FRIENDS ARE HERE!"

"Wow, man, calm down!"

"Okay, but we should at least bury them."

"Good, then we can go."

"Wait a minute , where are we?

"Oh, you didn't know? This is Laurasia."

"But I thought that Weyard..."

"You come from Weyard!?"

"Yes. What's so special about that?"

"Let me explain to you about how the worlds work. At the top is Weyard, where you come from. Then, under Weyard is Laurasia, where we are now. Then below this is a land that a protector people live, Gondwana. One of them is sent to every land, and they are known to each land as the Wise One."

"The Wise One?!"

"Yes. Now let me continue. There is one land, Pravus, that a protector is not sent to. To you in Weyard, such a land cannot be known of, except in legends. The monsters in your world, given power by the Psynergy Stones, would not have done evil things, except that their Psynergy allowed them to be controlled by those who dwell in Pravus."

"Wow, so if Weyard is on top of the other worlds, what happened to Mount Aleph?"

"Ah, the mountain from the sky... it broke the final barrier between the worlds, except for yours, which was spared. This land used to have its own sun, and there was light. The people have gone into panic, the ones who survived, and now you and I are the only ones who can stop him. I am a Jupiter adept. My name is Xavier. I come from Gondwana."

"But he has the power of alchemy, how can we stop him?"

"So do you, remember?"

"Yes, but..."

"Oh, I see. Have you tried any new Psynergy?"

"No."

"Try some fire."

"Okay. FLARE WALL!"

A jet of flame flew in front of Isaac.

"Wow" Said Isaac.

"That was better than I thought it would be. Now try water!"

"PLY!"

A small fairy appeared and healed Isaac.

"Cool!"

"This I don't know. Can you cast wind?"

"TEMPEST!"

A very small, weak, gust blew by.

"Guess not"

"I have an idea, what if I share the alchemy I have with you?"

"Your Pynergy will get weaker, but both of us will have some... Hmm..."

"Anyway, we should bury my friends..."

Isaac dug a pit for each of his friends, and vowed to return and give them a proper burial.

**Thank you ahead of time for reviews. Remember, the more advice and help you give, the better the story will be for you! _Sometimes I think they should make e-cookies for people who review... _I'm sort of not liking this story anymore... I was thinking, should I make Xavier into a girl? Hmm. Vote on it! Also vote on her name if you vote yes. More coming soon!**

**-Issacivan**


End file.
